(a) Field of the Invention
This application relates to a device and method for creating an enclosed space and cargo deck in a vehicle with a locking tailgate. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device and system for creating a lockable storage enclosure and loading deck that takes advantage of the structure found in a sport utility vehicle such as a Jeep® Wrangler®.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The popular style of sport utility vehicle sold under the trademark Jeep® Wrangler® by the Chrysler® Corporation of Auburn Hills, Mich., is offered with a convertible top, which allows the user to enjoy open-air driving. The removal of the top, or the use of a fabric top, leaves the contents of the vehicle vulnerable to theft. Thus, there is a need for providing a system that allows a user to store items in such a vehicle in a secure manner.
The need for a storage device in the Jeep® convertible vehicle has spawned the creation of devices such as the security enclosure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,519 to Schlachter, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,730 to Stone, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,338 to Schumacher et al., also incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. However, these approaches have been unable to solve the long-felt need for a device that combines simplicity in mounting the device from the cargo area of the Jeep® convertible vehicle, and which provides the user with a system that can be installed without having to modify the vehicle.
Additionally, leasing has become a very popular approach at obtaining a new vehicle. However, the lessee must return the vehicle to the lessor in its original, stock, condition upon termination of the lease. This presents difficult decisions for the individual who leases a Jeep® convertible vehicle, and who wishes to install a device that creates a secure storage area without permanently altering or modifying the vehicle. Devices such as the enclosure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,519 to Schlachter require that the user secure the device by drilling holes into the body of the vehicle and then driving sheet metal screws through the device into the holes made in the interior panels of the vehicle, which obviously permanently alters the condition of the vehicle.
Still further, devices such as the Schlacter device make inefficient use of the space and structure found in the vehicle. These devices attach to the vertical sides of the wheel wells, and thus necessarily have to incorporate all support structure within the limited space found between the wheel wells.
Accordingly, here remains a need for a device that can be used to create a lockable storage area in the back of a vehicle, such as the Jeep® convertible, and which cooperates with mounting hardware that is found in the vehicle as produced by the manufacturer to produce a secure installation. Still further, there remains a need for a device that takes advantage of factory installed structure, such as the “sport cage” which incorporates uprights and horizontal structure that extends over and to the sides of the passenger areas in order to protect the passengers in the event of a roll-over accident or other features found in the cargo area of the Jeep® convertible. This structure and features are used to form a device that creates a more efficient, reliable, lockable trunk while using fewer components than devices found in the prior art. Still further, it is contemplated that the disclosed invention and related principles may be used to create a secure storage area by cooperating with any sturdy upright component that is fastened to the wheel well or side wall of the cargo area, and which can prevent forward movement the same manner as the sport cage.
There remains a need for a device that creates a lockable storage compartment from the cargo area in the back of a vehicle, such as the Jeep® convertible, and which can be quickly modified to allow the user to restore the storage area to approximately its original unrestricted condition, and thus allowing the user to carry tall or large items that would not fit within the lockable storage area.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a simple device that provides a versatile and secure storage compartment for vehicles having an open cargo area with side panels and a tailgate, such as the cargo area found in a vehicle such as the convertible Jeep® Wrangler® vehicle, a device that can be securely installed without having to drill holes into the vehicle.